


With gouache

by Galadriel34



Series: My other arts [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arts, Community: 1_million_words, Eyes, Gen, Still life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old ones and new ones :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Red (practice)

Balance of the colours (practice)

Hills (practice)

Birth

Still life with  Lily

Still life with fruits

Still life in night

Grass

Balls (Practice)

Candle light


	2. Still life with pomegranate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New one, for 1_million_words at LJ


	3. Still life with jugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New one, for 1_million_words at LJ


	4. Still life with Hydrangea




	5. Still life with an apple and onion




	6. Still life with Guelder-rose




	7. Still life with mango

[](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20work/Tempera/2014/mangocopy.jpg.html)


	8. Tulips

[](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20work/Tempera/2014/tulipaacutencopy.jpg.html)


	9. The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Day 22

[](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20work/Tempera/2014/tengercopy.jpg.html)


	10. Spring Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 23

[](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20work/Tempera/2014/koumldoumlstaacutejkeacutepcopy.jpg.html)


	11. Orange hangings

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20work/Tempera/2014/orangehangings.jpg.html)


	12. Eyes, Tyler Hoechlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first painted eye :)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20work/Tempera/2014/tylerhoechlineyecopy.jpg.html)


	13. Flames

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20work/Tempera/2014/flames.jpg.html)


	14. Still life with pearl

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20work/Tempera/2014/stilllifewithpearl.jpg.html)


	15. In the woods in October

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20work/Tempera/2016/1.jpg.html)


	16. Frosty day

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20work/Tempera/2016/frosty%20day.jpg.html)


	17. Fallen leaves

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20work/Tempera/2016/fallen%20leaves.jpg.html)


	18. Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on paper

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20work/Tempera/2017/ruins.jpg.html)


	19. Purple acacia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on paper, pallette knife

[](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20work/Tempera/2017/purple%20acacia.jpg.html)


	20. Autumn field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gouache, with pallette knife

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20work/Tempera/2017/autumn%20field.jpg.html)


End file.
